stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
False Gods
Throne"]] "False Gods" it 'one of the episodes of Stargate Armageddon. Synopsis The attempt to retrieve the Awwan mining planet, becomes for the Goa'uld Achàman, a nightmare that will lead him to almost be killed by his former slaves Plot On board his ship Ha'tak, Achàman decides to regain the planet more productive of his old domain and sends for a visit his trusty Doramas along with a battalion of Tibicenas Guards through the Stargate, on the surface of Awwan. The planet has been previously visited by the unit SG1 and the population has ceased to worship the Goa'uld and to work in the mines. When Doramas reaches the planet's surface it is under a sandstorm, but thanks to the helmets of their armor, Jaffa manage to get to the "Throne of Achàman" building a cave sealed with an energy shield. Not being able to continue the exploration, the Jaffa commander warns the Goa'uld that the exploration of the planet is slowed down due to the storm. But the Goa'uld reacts badly to the words of his warrior ordering the latter to complete the mission. Disobeying to Achamán, Doramas stays safe deltro "The throne of Achaman" until the cessation of the storm, in the meantime, the orbit of the planet appears Ha'tak of Achaman. The Goa'uld order the descent of a Deathgliders team through the storm, but the latter are destroyed by the power of the storm on the surface. Ha'tak from the ship, the Goa'uld learned the loss of Gliders of Death even more angry, but wisely remains in waiting position for the storm to subside. Meanwhile, on the planet, Doramas waiting for the storm to cease completely, it comes into contact with some men who lead him to the underground village. Not having seen more nor Jaffa, nor Goa'uld for centuries, the Guanches of the world do not recognize the Guards Tibicenas and attacking them with rudimentary weapons. Soon the Jaffa are able to get the better of the enemy warriors managed to capture the leader of the main village. When Achaman started off on the planet, a communication from the surface includes the Goa'uld, pointing to the place where land and within minutes the immense Ha'tak now appears in the cloudless sky. To welcome Achaman, Doramas shows the head of the main village of the planet as a prisoner, explaining the Goa'uld the current situation facing the planet and its population, drastically reduced because now extreme aridity of superficie.Non interested in conditions of his slaves, Achaman order to immediately resume the extraction of naquadah from the mines to the population, but when the latter refuses, the Goa'uld sends Gliders death to quell the rebellion. Initially the lead because of the most advanced technology, the end of the Achaman forces are drawn in a series of traps and destroyed. What remains on the field falls aboard the ship Ha'tak to regroup. On board the ship Ha'tak, Achaman blames the failure of the present Jaffa and in particular the same Doramas. In a fit of rage, the Goa'uld throws the Jaffa on the other side of the hall and finally kills him with his kara'kesh. Only after the death of Doramas, the command is entrusted to another Jaffa named Amqor. The Jaffa attacks with numerous flocks of Death Gliders, the caves where the rebels are hiding, but when he took part perssonalmente attack, his Gliders of Death, is shot down. He saved himself at the last minute, trying to get back at the "Throne of Achaman" but access is barred. The rebels controllanola structure and are able to climb in part aboard the ship Ha'tak above. a battle is going on while the mother ship is rising to leave the planet. When now in orbit, the sensors indicate the presence of a Tau'ri ship coming. No way out if you do not run away, Achaman transporting aboard a tel'tak kept in one of the shuttle hangar, not before he ordered the Jaffa on the pel'tak, to immediately attack the Tau'ri ship. Hyperspace emerges George Hammond that instantly engages battle with Ha'tak ship, but the fight lasts a few minutes. As with shields can withstand a few strokes of the in-range Asgard weapons, the Ha'tak ship explodes killing the Jaffa inside. Achaman aboard his tel'tak abandons the hidden planet's orbit and then jump into hyperspace. Meanwhile, on the planet Amqor got stuck, cut off from the Stargate and surrounded by hostile warriors, when an Asgard beam is transported aboard the George Hammond. Begins the interrogation of Amqor by the Tau'ri, while on the planet a Tau'ri representative in the presence of the entire village Guanches to know the situation. References Amqor, Awwan, Achàman, Naquadah, Guanches, Doramas, Tibicenas Guard, Tel'tak, Ha'tak, George Hammond Note * Achaman tries to retrieve one of its minerals planets without success * The Goa'uld is rejected by his own slaves because of his pride * The flagship Achaman, is destroyed Categoria:Episodes